Over The Moon
by Breese
Summary: ... - Bom, poderíamos ter nosso clube do livro particular. Só eu e você, discutindo todos os Kama Sutra que conseguirmos encontrar na internet, eu pago, só precisaremos de um exemplar... ONE-SHOT.


**Over the moon**

**.**

**.Porque eu sou o unico que o ama ultimamente.  
Você e eu,nós começamos essa coisa maravilhosa.  
Nós somos os unicos por aqui,  
Nós somos os unicos por aqui, nessa Babilônia.**

_(Love You Lately - Daniel Powter)_

**.**

**.**

O barulho do vento forte batendo contra a janela me dava arrepios. Eu sabia que estava bem aquecida e protegida de qualquer dano que o inverno em Michigan poderia causar a alguém, mas era inevitável sentir aquele arrepio passando pela minha costa, fazendo meu corpo tremer em resposta.

Edward, que estava ao meu lado, sentiu o efeito daquele pensamento, e então me apertou contra seu peito, suspirando enquanto provavelmente sorria da minha reação um tanto exagerada.

Estávamos no nosso quarto, cobertos por duas camadas de lençóis e bem aquecidos pelo aquecedor novo que compramos há uma semana. Além disso, eu estava nos braços de Edward Masen, meu marido, a pessoa que apenas com um olhar fazia meu corpo tudo arder em chamas.

Eu estava de costas para ele, fitando a janela coberta pela cortina marrom escura, sentindo seus pés brincarem com os meus na tentativa de aquecê-los. Eu podia imaginar o sorriso naquele rosto que eu tanto adorava, e de alguma maneira poderia até imaginar o quanto ele me achava boba por sempre ter a mesma reação nas noites de inverno.

- Edward – Chamei com voz preguiçosa, sabendo que ele já estava com seus olhos fechados.

- Sim – Sussurrou em resposta, e eu senti sua respiração bagunçar uma mexa de cabelo escondida atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu estava pensando...

- Que milagre.

- Cala a boca, Edward – Mandei, mas não estava realmente chateada com sua brincadeira sem graça.

- Fale, meu amor.

- Eu estava pensando em formar um clube do livro com as meninas da rua, o que você acha?

- Você não acha que é muito nova para inventar clube do livro, Bells? – Ele perguntou, e eu tinha certeza que estava rindo da minha idéia.

- Não tem uma idade para se formar um clube do livro. Além de tudo, é uma boa maneira de ficar mais amiga das pessoas dessa rua. Quero dizer, Alice e Rose já são como irmãs ou melhores amigas eternas, mas eu me sentiria mais confortável se pudesse ser amiga de todos.

- Contando que o clube do livro não se transforme em clube fofoqueiro sobre homens, pra mim está tudo bem – Ele falou, e nesse momento eu não consegui me controlar.

Tirei seu braço da minha cintura, e me virei, a fim de poder olhar para ele depois que lhe desse um tapa no ombro. No entanto, estávamos perto demais, e eu não consegui fazer outra coisa que não fosse imitar seu sorriso torto e me perder no olhar que ele me dava.

Era estranho aquilo, eu tinha que admitir. Eu e Edward estávamos casados há dois anos, ficamos noivos por seis meses, e eu fui morar com ele três semanas depois que ganhei o diamante que pertenceu à mãe dele. Fora isso, éramos amigos desde que eu fui visitar minha mãe em _Dartmouth_, onde ele estudava, e namoramos por três anos.

Ou seja, eu conheci Edward quando eu tinha dezoito anos, e ele estava em seus vinte e quatro anos. Eu e ele passamos dois anos vivendo apenas de amizade, conversando toda vez que nos encontrávamos, até que em meu aniversario de vinte anos ele me levou para sair e nos beijamos pela primeira vez. É claro que foi complicado no começo, pois eu havia acabado de decidir que iria me mudar para Detroit, em Michigan, onde eu faria faculdade de literatura. Mesmo com a distância, eu e ele começamos a namorar, e era difícil aquela situação de estar longe da pessoa que eu mais queria por perto.

Dois anos depois eu já estava realmente pensando em desistir de _Detroit _quando ele apareceu na porta do meu apartamento perguntando se eu me importaria de ter a companhia dele por algumas semanas, pelo menos até que ele encontrasse um lugar para viver. E foi o que aconteceu, Edward se mudou para Detroit, onde continuou a residência, só para ficar perto de mim.

Com um ano vivendo na mesma cidade sem a irritante distancia entre nós dois, Edward me pediu em casamento, e eu não consegui pensar em outra resposta que não fosse um belo e gritante sim. Casamo-nos em _Honover,_ seis meses depois, pois nossas famílias moravam por lá e queríamos uma coisa pequena. E há exatamente seis meses ele recebeu a proposta de emprego que nos fez sair de Detroit para irmos morar na cidade das mais belas flores, _Holland_.

Holland era conhecida por seu festival de tulipas, ficava em Michigan e era um dos lugares mais belos que eu poderia pensar em construir minha família. Eu consegui um emprego como professora em uma das escolas particulares da cidade, mesmo com Edward insistindo que eu não precisava trabalhar, até que chegamos ao acordo que eu trabalharia até que tivéssemos nossos filhos.

Nossos filhos. E de pensar eu um dia eu seria mãe dos filhos de Edward Masen, um dos ''caras'' mais irresistíveis da faculdade. O garoto riquinho de Honover que arrancava corações apenas pelo fato de existir. E ele era meu, e me amava.

- Sabe? – Chamei a atenção dele depois do que pareceram horas naquela posição, mas estávamos nos fitando por apenas alguns segundos.

- O que?

- Você poderia participar do clube, seria interessante.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bells. Você já me imaginou em um clube do livro rodeado por sete mulheres conversando sobre um romance? Eu acho que ficaria louco, ou cometeria suicídio.

- Exagerado – Comentei rolando meus olhos – Seria legal, eu adoraria discutir um livro com você.

- Bom, poderíamos ter nosso clube do livro particular. Só eu e você, discutindo todos os _Kama Sutra_ que conseguirmos encontrar na internet, eu pago, só precisaremos de um exemplar.

Rolei meus olhos e lhe dei um tapa no ombro, dessa vez sem hesitar. Eu tinha certeza que minhas bochechas haviam ganhado uma tonalidade rosada, uma vez que eu estava definitivamente mais quente do que nunca apenas pelo fato de pensar naquela proposta.

- O que? Vai dizer que não é uma boa idéia? – Ele perguntou se fingindo de inocente.

Fiquei calada, realmente não querendo responder. Eu amava Edward e não tinha vergonha dele, mas Kama Sutra era realmente um assunto que me deixava embaraçada. Sem mais saber o que fazer, aproximei ainda mais meu corpo do dele e enfiei meu rosto em seu peito.

O queixo de Edward ficou no topo da minha cabeça, e eu ainda podia imaginar o sorriso em seu rosto, se aproveitando do meu momento embaraçoso. A mão dele de repente estava fazendo círculos na minha costa, e eu não conseguia imaginar nada melhor do que estar ali com ele.

- Eu te amo – Escutei sua voz soar alta.

- Eu sei – Murmurei, tirando meu rosto do seu peito para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Você deveria responder que também me ama, sabia? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei quem foi que disse que eu te amava, mas essa pessoa estava completamente errada – Falei ironicamente.

- Então deixa eu te fazer me amar – Respondeu, e eu a sabia o que vinha por ai.

- Nem pense em fazer mal a essa lingerie, Edward Anthony Masen. Eu a comprei essa manhã.

- Você deveria parar de comprar isso, eu realmente prefiro quando você não usa nada.

- Ah, claro, vou começar a sair na rua do jeito que vim ao mundo.

- Isso é algo que só eu tenho permissão de ver, senhora Masen.

- Aii, você sabe que odeio quando você me chama de senhora Masen – Falei, sentindo meu corpo tremer novamente.

- Seus alunos te chamam assim o tempo todo, senhora Masen – Provocou, retirando uma mexa de cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos.

- Meus alunos não são você. É sério, me sinto uma velha – Expliquei.

- Você não é velha, Bella, só tem vinte e seis aninhos, diferente do tio aqui, que daqui a pouco tem trinta e dois.

- Você é um tio gostoso, por isso que descarteis os garotinhos da minha idade.

- Pensei que você não gostasse do Mike por ele ser irritante – Ele respondeu, lembrando do grande furacão de nosso namoro. Eu senti meu peito bater rapidamente com a menção daquele nome, mas logo que vi os olhos do meu marido, me senti melhor.

- Não, a parte dele ser irritante e completamente psicopata eram o de menos, eu odiava de verdade era aquela carinha bebê. Se eu tivesse namorado ele, e saíssemos para um parque, pensariam que eu era a babá dele.

Edward não conseguiu se segurar e distanciou um pouco, gargalhando alto sem parar. Eu mesma não consegui me controlar, e o acompanhei naquele momento.

Depois de um longo minuto, voltamos as nos abraçar, e ele beijou o topo da minha testa.

- Vamos dormir meu amor. Já é quase meia noite e amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

E realmente seria, era aniversario de Edward e os pais dele viriam nos visitar, eu passaria o dia preparando um almoço para várias pessoas. No entanto, eu não queria dormir, eu queria que o relógio marcasse meia-noite para poder desejar parabéns ao meu marido e lhe dar o primeiro presente.

Olhei rapidamente o relógio do DVD e descobri que só faltavam quatro minutos para meia noite, o que não era muito e eu poderia manter uma conversa.

Nesse momento ele já havia voltado a me abraçar, e estava até mesmo com os olhos fechados, quase dormindo. Aliás, eu não conhecia ninguém que dormisse mais rápido que Edward.

- Eu também te amo, só para esclarecer – Sussurrei, vendo o canto de sua boca formar o meu sorriso torto.

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu – Eu sabia que acabaríamos dessa maneira desde que te vi andando perdida pelos corredores do prédio da administração.

- Foi por isso que me ajudou a procurar por minha mãe? – Perguntei, já sabendo de toda historia, mas não conseguia para de ouvir.

- Não, eu só queria ganhar pontos na matéria dela – Ele respondeu me fazendo rir, era natural demais ser feliz ao lado dele. Quando voltou a falar, eu podia sentir que dessa vez falaria sério – Tinha pelo menos mais uns dez garotos olhando como sua calça jeans era justa na cintura, e uns outros dez imaginando você sem aquela blusa azul decotada. Eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa que não fosse te proteger deles.

- E você era inocente, não? Não pensou nem um pouco igual aos outros?

- Eu pelo menos me achava mais decente – Ele respondeu – E ainda bem que eu fui até você, pois não sei o que seria de mim se não a tivesse como minha esposa.

- Eu arrumei um marido tão ciumento – Suspirei, e ele deu um beijo nos meus lábios, e logo voltou a fechar os olhos para dormir.

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, muito concentrada no trabalho de memorizar pela enésima vez os detalhes do rosto de Edward. Ainda era muito irreal para mim imaginar que eu era uma mulher casada, e que tinha o homem mais perfeito para mim ao meu lado.

Olhei rapidamente para o relógio, novamente, e descobri que faltava menos de dois minutos para a meia noite.

- Edward – Chamei preguiçosamente, ele já estava quase dormindo.

- Hum – Ele respondeu, mas não abriu seus olhos.

- O que você acha de cancelarmos aquela viagem para Malibu em agosto? – Perguntei, me referindo aos nossos planos de férias. Edward e eu havíamos decidido comemorar nosso aniversario de casamento aproveitando as férias para visitar o sul do país.

- O que? – Nesse momento seus olhos se abriram, e eu encontrei desconfiança em seu olhar.

- Vamos deixar para depois, eu não acho que na época vai ser uma boa idéia viajarmos tal de distancia de avião.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou. E eu olhei rapidamente para o relógio, descobrindo que faltava menos de um minuto.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só acho que seria mais sensato deixarmos essa viagem para depois – Expliquei , tocando seu rosto lentamente, antes de descobrir que já era meia noite – E além, de tudo, feliz aniversário.

- Eu sabia – Ele falou, antes de eu pular sobre ele e lhe dar um beijo na boca.

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, evitando que eu perdesse o controle do meu corpo e acabasse caindo de nossa cama, o que de fato não seria algo novo. O beijei até que realmente fiquei sem ar, descasando meu corpo sobre o dele logo em seguida.

- Obrigado – Ele sussurrou – Você estava inventando toda essa historia apenas para me manter acordado?

- Não, exceto pela parte do clube do livro , o que de fato é uma boa idéia.

- Então você quer mesmo cancelar nossa viagem?

- Acho que você vai concordar comigo na época – Expliquei.

- Quer explicar? – Perguntou.

- É uma longa historia – Murmurei.

- Depois desse beijo, Bells, eu não pretendo dormir tão cedo – Ele falou me apertando gentilmente – Vamos te dou cinco minutos para explicar, e dez segundos para tirar essa camisola antes que eu a arranque.

- Edward – Lhe beijei, e então voltei a deitar na cama, mantendo uma distancia segura entre nós dois. Ele me observou enquanto me arrumava, calado e sorridente.

- Vamos, Bella. Por que desistiremos de nossa semana em Malibu?

- Eu vou estar com nove meses de gravidez, se é que nosso bebê já não tenha nascido – Expliquei, com meu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal de tanto nervosismo.

Ele ficou calado, olhando diretamente dentro dos meus olhos de uma maneira tão intensa quanto a que nos molhamos quando respondi que aceitava me casa com ele. Eu vi seu pomo de adão se mexer quase despercebidamente, e então sua respiração ficou lenta, muito lenta, até que ele segurou o ar em seus pulmões.

Ele não sorria, e isso me deixou mais nervosa que antes.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou.

- Eu sei que a gente não fala sobre isso tem uns seis meses, e até combinamos que iríamos nos adaptar aqui antes, mas não é como se eu pudesse evitar isso. Não que eu tenha parado de tomar a pílula, quero dizer, eu parei depois que descobri, mas eu estava me prevenindo... – Parei momentaneamente para tomar um ar, na esperança de que Edward respondesse algo, mas ele estava ocupado demais me observando – Eu descobri ontem, fiz três testes de farmácia, e hoje fui ao hospital para fazer um exame de sangue enquanto você estava com Emmet no parque. A médica que me atendeu diz que devo estar por volta da sétima semana, mas ou menos... Edward, fala alguma coisa antes que fique mais nervosa que eu já estou.

- Você está grávida? – Ele perguntou, ainda sem nenhuma emoção.

- É, eu estou – Respondi, abaixando meu rosto para que ele não olhasse meu olhar choroso – Me desculpe.

E então seus dedos tocaram meu queixo, fazendo com que eu voltasse a olhar para ele. Dessa vez Edward tinha o começo de um sorriso em seu rosto, parecendo hesitar antes de aumentar.

- Por que está se desculpando?

- Por que você claramente não queria...

E eu não poderia continuar falando, pois Edward estava me beijando de uma maneira que eu jamais fui beijada antes.

- Não há nada que você tenha se desculpa, Bella. Eu estou chocado, não chateado. Não vou mentir dizendo que esperava por isso, porque eu realmente não esperava, mas eu não estou chateado...

- Não? – Perguntei um pouco tímida.

- Céus, claro que não – Ele respondeu como se fosse evidente, e seu sorriso aumentou de uma maneira que eu pensei que jamais fosse ser possível – Para falar a verdade, nesse momento eu não consigo nem acreditar. Você não está brincando comigo, não é?

- Não, é a verdade, se você quiser ver o exame de sangue.

- Eu vou ser pai.

- E eu vou ser mãe.

- Vamos ter um bebê – Ele afirmou – O nosso bebê.

- Isso mesmo, e eu espero que seja um menino, igual a você.

- Um menino? Eu queria que fosse uma menina – Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

- Não, eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho, para me alertar das coisas e para ter amigos que fossem meus amigos também – Expliquei – Não que eu tenha decidido por nós dois que teremos mais de um filho, mas se for esse o caso, acho que quero que o primeiro seja um menino. Mas pensando bem, eu definitivamente quero ter mais de um filho, o que você acha?

- Eu acho que você fica linda quando fica nervosa – Ele respondeu, e eu senti suas mãos passando por minha barriga, por baixo do tecido de seda, apertando levemente o lugar abaixo do meu umbigo – Eu também estou surpreso, pois você acaba de provar que meu amor por você é maior do que eu imaginava, e olha que já era muito.

- Então você gostou do seu presente? – Perguntei.

- Você estava esperando meu aniversario para poder contar?

- Foi bem conveniente que seu aniversário fosse no dia que eu tive a confirmação das minhas suspeitas. Se bem que foi Alice quem abriu meus olhos, pois eu já estava quase te contando sobre os enjôos.

- Você está tendo enjôos? – Nesse momento ele estava preocupado.

- É um dos preços que tenho que pagar pelo seu presente – Respondi – Mas você gostou?

- Eu definitivamente amei – Ele respondeu – É o melhor presente que você poderia me dar, além de me amar.

- Eu estou tão feliz Edward.

- Eu estou muito mais que feliz, Bella. Eu sou casado com a mulher que eu amo, e acabo de descobrir que vou ter meu primeiro filho, ou filha.

- Eu te amo, sabia? E acho que nunca vou cansar de repetir isso.

- Que bom, porque eu nunca vou cansar de ouvir – Ele respondeu – E a propósito, eu amo vocês.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**Apenas um One-Shot que me veio na mente em uma noite de chuva... Espero que gostem.**

**O que acharam?**


End file.
